Chut ! C'est un secret
by L'avada Kedavra
Summary: Bella, jeune femme de vingt-six ans voit sa vie bouleverser avec le retour d'Edward Masen, un homme qu'elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais revoir alors qu'elle essaie de se reconstruire. Un lourd secret de son passé qu'elle pensait à jamais enterré refera surface, la plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. UA


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer sauf l'histoire.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ceci est un UA. Vous constaterez que certains personnages seront OOC mais c'est pour le bon déroulement de la trame.

 _ **Chut ! C'est un secret…**_

 **1**

 _ **« Les cœurs sont trop précieux pour qu'on les brise » Robert Baden-Powell.**_

Il faisait encore nuit lorsque le réveil se mit à sonner. Je grognai et cachai ma tête sous l'oreiller pour étouffer les horribles sons de ce maudit appareil. Quelques minutes après, je relevai la tête et vis qu'il était cinq heures du matin. Je soupirai de lassitude et quittai mon merveilleux lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Une dure journée m'attendait au travail.

J'entrai sous la douche et fus heureuse de sentir l'eau chaude couler tout le long de mon corps. Cela me faisait toujours un bien fou. Je restai près d'une heure sous l'eau n'ayant aucune envie de sortir de là. Je sortis de la salle de bain avec une serviette blanche enroulée autour du corps après m'être brossée les dents. Je me dirigeai vers les placards de ma chambre et pris la tenue que m'avait offert Jasper pour mon anniversaire, le mois dernier. Une magnifique robe bleue marine qui moulait parfaitement les courbes de mon corps. Je m'habillai et mis mes sandales à talons à noires. Je pris mon sac bleu marine et jetai un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était déjà six heures quarante-cinq. Si je ne m'activais pas, je risquais sûrement d'arriver en retard au travail.

Je sortis presque en courant de mon appartement. À peine étais-je sur le trottoir que j'arrêtais un taxi. Il me déposa un quart d'heure après devant le magnifique building fait de verres et de murs en marbres de Cullen Holding. Je descendis du taxi et pénétrai dans l'immense hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

Un instant plus tard, je présentai mon badge aux gardiens de sécurité avant de me diriger vers un des ascenseurs et d'appuyer sur le chiffre vingt. Mon bureau était au vingtième étage.

En un rien de temps, je me trouvai dans un autre hall ressemblant à celui de l'entrée. J'avançai jusqu'au bureau d'Alice. C'était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années à la chevelure de jais, toujours vêtue de manière irréprochable. Elle m'adressa un sourire accueillant lorsqu'elle me vit arriver. Alice travaillait pour Cullen Holding depuis trois ans. Elle était la secrétaire particulière de monsieur Carlisle Cullen, P-DG du groupe.

— Bonjour Alice !

— Bonjour, Bella. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je répondrai à ta question demain matin. Répondis-je.

— C'est le dîner de ce soir avec Edward Masen qui te met dans tous tes états ? Demanda Alice avec étonnement.

— À ton avis ? Répliquai-je irritée.

Alice roula des yeux avant de secouer la tête.

— Tu savais très bien qu'un jour tu serais amené à le revoir.

— Oui, mais j'avais imaginé que cela se passerait dans vingt ans ou même dans une autre vie. M'indignai-je.

— Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'as pas eu besoin d'attendre aussi longtemps. Fit remarquer Alice en tenant sa joue dans sa main droite.

— Je te hais ! Criai-je à l'attention d'Alice.

Je lui tirai la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans et la quittai pour aller dans mon bureau préparer le dîner –très – important de ce soir. Je haïssais encore plus Carlisle pour m'avoir imposé un tel supplice.

Carlisle Cullen était le meilleur ami de mes parents. Il m'avait recueilli chez lui lorsque j'avais quinze ans après le décès de mes parents. Il avait été d'un grand soutien et jamais je ne pourrais le remercier assez pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Carlisle avait été un homme bon et généreux envers moi. Il m'avait offert un certain confort de vie et c'est lui qui avait financé toutes mes études. Je lui devais tout et je le considérais comme un second père mais depuis quelques mois, nos relations se dégradaient sans que je ne connaisse les raisons de ce brusque changement. Il était devenu froid et distant avec moi. J'avais beau essayé de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et je n'aboutissais jamais à rien. Ils ne nous restaient plus que nos échanges professionnels pour pouvoir se parler.

— Grrr… Il m'énerve !

J'allumai mon ordinateur et me plongeai dans mon travail. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à perdre car ce contrat avec Masen Investissement Inc. était très important pour le groupe. Tellement important que Carlisle m'avait chargé de le mener à bien, c'est-à-dire, jusqu'à la signature du contrat. Je venais juste d'obtenir mon MBA. Je ne me sentais pas capable de réussir à décrocher un tel contrat mais ça, Carlisle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Quand il donnait un ordre, je devais obéir sans protester.

J'étais en train de m'arracher les cheveux quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit sur Jasper. Je le fusillai du regard alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Je grognai de frustration en sachant qu'il venait ici pour me taquiner au sujet du dîner de ce soir.

Jasper Whitlock était un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que moi aux cheveux blonds miel, assez grand de taille et mince. Ses yeux marron pétillaient de malice alors qu'ils étaient posés sur moi. Il s'adossa contre la bordure de bois de la porte de mon bureau tout en croisant les bras.

— Prête pour ce soir ? Demanda Jasper d'un ton taquin.

— À ce que je constate, Alice n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir tout te raconter n'est-ce pas ? Présumai-je en grinçant des dents.

— Gagné ! S'exclama Jasper en riant.

— Un commentaire de plus et je me plaindrais auprès de Jacob. Dis-je en le menaçant.

— N'oublie pas d'aller te plaindre auprès de Rosalie. Elle se fera un plaisir de te rappeler votre discussion de la semaine dernière. Répliqua Jasper avec un sourire qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Je fis une grimace en me rappelant que Rosalie, la sœur jumelle de Jasper m'avait légèrement sermonné à propos de ma relation plus que houleuse avec Carlisle. Selon elle, je devrais passer plus de temps avec lui et ainsi, je pourrais me plaindre aussi souvent que je le voudrais chez lui. Que c'était mon père et que je ne devais pas laisser les choses s'envenimer sans rien faire. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort mais avec le caractère glacial et odieux de Carlisle, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Et de plus, je n'étais en aucune manière responsable de son soudain changement.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais je préfère ne pas comprendre. S'il veut m'éloigner de sa vie alors qu'il le fasse.

Ma voix n'était pas aussi assurée que je l'aurai voulu. Elle était chevrotante et hésitante. Bien sûr que cela me faisait mal d'être en si mauvais terme avec Carlisle mais que pouvais-je faire ? Il était infect avec moi depuis quelques temps et ne m'avait donné aucune raison.

Jasper s'approcha vers moi sans que je ne l'entende et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. Il passa ses doigts sous mon menton et m'obligea à lever la tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

— Moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi il agit ainsi avec toi mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il t'aime. M'assura Jasper.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Il me fit un sourire que je lui rendis aussitôt. Jasper savait quels mots utiliser pour me consoler en un rien de temps. Il était formidable comme meilleur ami. Il travaillait pour le groupe depuis trois ans tout comme Alice, sauf que lui était au service juridique. Il faisait partie des nombreux avocats de la société.

— Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. Rétorquai-je piteusement.

— Si tu le dis. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Jasper m'envoya un baiser avec sa main que je fis mine d'attraper et fermai mon poing en y déposant mes lèvres. Il me sourit et sortit de mon bureau alors qu'il murmurait une dernière phrase.

— Bonne chance, ma belle.

Cinq heures plus tard, je soupirai de soulagement en ayant terminé avec les finitions sur le dossier Masen. Après ce dîner, je jurais d'aller tuer Carlisle pour m'avoir assigné à cette horrible corvée. Je me rappelais l'avoir supplié à genoux de ne pas m'obliger à m'occuper de cette affaire lorsque j'avais vu le nom de la personne avec qui je m'entretiendrais. Il m'avait demandé des explications mais je n'avais pas pu les lui fournir.

Carlisle ne connaissait rien de ma relation avec Edward Masen et mes amis n'étaient au courant que de la version édulcorée, du moins du début de notre relation pas celle de la fin. Ils ne savaient pas comment ça c'était fini et je préférais que cela reste ainsi. Un souvenir trop douloureux et marquant.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre et écarquillai les yeux. Il était dix-huit heures trente et mon dîner avec Edward Masen était dans une demi-heure. Je rangeai à la hâte mes affaires et documents puis je sortis précipitamment de mon bureau. À peine fis-je quelques pas que j'entrai en collision avec quelque chose de ferme mais de doux. Je me sentis partir en arrière mais deux puissantes mains m'agrippèrent les bras, m'empêchant ainsi de tomber.

— Toujours aussi maladroite. Fit une voix sèche.

Je me retirai brusquement de ces puissantes mains et relevai la tête pour rencontrer le regard bleu saphir de Carlisle. Je l'examinai du regard de la tête aux pieds. Il portait un costume noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants et son visage était à peine ridé par le temps. Malgré sa cinquante d'années, il avait l'allure d'un homme de trente ans. Son regard se fit dur lorsqu'il remarqua que je le détaillai depuis un long moment déjà.

— N'as-tu pas un dîner d'affaire important ce soir ? Me questionna-t-il froidement.

— J'y vais justement. Répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

— Je t'accompagne. Dit-il.

Je le regardai stupéfaite. Je me demandais à l'instant si j'avais bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Ferme la bouche et reprend une attitude normale. On croirait voir un poisson mort.

Je m'exécutai et le fusillai du regard tandis que lui ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

— Pas question ! Refusai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, je peux très bien m'en occuper sans que tu ne sois là.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Un jour il m'ordonnait de m'en occuper et le lendemain il décidait d'aller à ce dîner avec moi. Il y a quelques semaines, je l'aurai volontiers accepté mais aujourd'hui, il était hors de question qu'il vienne avec moi. Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule sans mêler vie professionnelle et personnelle.

— Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Bella. Trancha-t-il durement.

— Je n'en ai rien à foutre. M'énervai-je. J'y vais seule.

Je le plantai là devant la porte de mon bureau et me précipitai en courant vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Je l'entendis hurler mon nom alors qu'elles se refermaient sur son visage rouge de colère. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur mes lèvres. Je regardai mon visage sur la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur et rajustai ma coiffure juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent de nouveau.

Je me dirigeai prestement vers la sortie et arrêtai un taxi à qui je demandais de me conduire au Balthazar. C'était un restaurant français situé près de Broadway en plein cœur de New-York au 80 Spring Street.

Arrivée au restaurant, un serveur vint aussitôt vers moi et m'escorta directement à la table d'Edward Masen.

Le restaurant était dans un style bistrot traditionnel. J'aimais beaucoup l'ambiance de la salle et m'y sentais tout de suite à l'aise.

Apparemment, monsieur avait donné des consignes aux personnels de l'établissement. Edward se leva et tira une chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Pour mon plus grand malheur, il était toujours aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. Grand brun au corps svelte et musclé. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, il avait la mâchoire carrée et un nez presque parfait. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris qui contrastait merveilleusement bien avec ses yeux verts d'émeraude.

— Bonsoir. Me salua Edward d'une voix grave.

— Bonsoir monsieur Masen.

Il afficha un large sourire en avisant de ma voix sèche presque froide. Maintenant qu'il était en face de moi, je me mise à regretter la proposition de Carlisle d'assister à ce dîner. Je n'étais visiblement pas encore prête pour avoir une conversation avec Edward même d'ordre professionnel. Notre passé était toujours présent même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre.

— Puis-je prendre votre commande ? Demanda le serveur.

Je fus surprise de remarquer qu'il était toujours là.

— Ce sera comme d'habitude pour moi mais cette fois-ci je prendrai en dessert un mille-feuille. Commanda Edward.

— Une salade de fruits exotiques à la vanille et en dessert un soufflé au chocolat.

Après avoir noté notre commande, le serveur se retira immédiatement.

— Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ? Questionna Edward avec un sourire charmeur.

Je grinçais les dents de colère et fulminais intérieurement de rage alors qu'il osait me poser cette question. Le bâtard !

— J'ai lu le contrat que vous nous avez envoyé et j'ai eu à faire quelques changements. Dis-je en sortant les documents concernant l'affaire.

Je pris le contrat et le remis à Edward. Il prit le document tout en me fixant du regard avec un air surpris sur le visage.

— Tu m'as manqué, Bella.

Il me le dit avec tellement de douceur dans sa voix que j'en fus étonnée. Rares étaient les fois où il s'adressait à moi avec ce ton. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le serveur revint avec nos commandes et une bouteille de vin français. Edward prit la bouteille dans ses mains et l'admira quelques instants avant de la remettre au serveur qui l'ouvrit immédiatement.

— Romanée-Conti, un grand vin français. L'un de mes préférés mais aussi l'un des meilleurs vins au monde. Dit Edward.

Le serveur nous servit un peu de vin puis nous laissa commencer notre repas tranquillement. Je goûtai au vin sous le regard impatient d'Edward qui voulait un commentaire de ma part.

— Je ne suis pas une experte mais je le trouve très doux et vraiment délicieux.

— À ce que l'on m'a dit, monsieur Cullen serait un amateur en vin. Ne t'a-t-il donc pas transmis ce goût pour ce cru ?

— Nous avons des goûts différents. Dis-je simplement.

Edward posa sa main sur la mienne et la caressa tandis qu'il me lançait des regards charmeurs. Je retirai vivement ma main et lui jetai des flammes avec mes yeux.

— C'est un dîner d'affaire alors je _vous_ prierai de garder _vos mains_ très loin de _moi_. Crachai-je hors de moi.

— Es-tu sûr de toi ? Me demanda Edward en passant sa main sur ma joue.

La paume de sa main était tiède et son regard chaleureux. Ce contact me fit frémir. Un sentiment que je pensais enfoui. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du sien. J'avais l'impression d'être hypnotisée par ses iris verts.

— Tu m'as vraiment manqué, Bella. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et je pouvais presque sentir son souffle chaud. Je devrais m'écarter de lui et rompre cette proximité entre nous mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir. J'étais apeurée par ce qui allait se passer mais en même temps, je voulais que cela se passe. Il avait finalement réussi. J'étais presque à lui.

— Bella !

Je me retournai brusquement à l'entente d'une voix sévère dans mon dos. Des perles de saphir me regardaient avec tellement de rudesse que je tressaillis sur ma chaise tandis qu'un long frisson d'effroi me parcourait l'échine.

— Monsieur Cullen. Salua poliment Edward.

— Monsieur Masen.

Je fus secrètement heureuse de voir apparaître Carlisle car sans son arrivée inopinée, j'aurais certainement fait quelque chose que j'aurais amèrement regretté.

— Bella, nous rentrons. Dit Carlisle d'une voix aussi glaciale que les montagnes de l'Alaska.

Je pris mes affaires et les rangeai immédiatement. J'étais téméraire mais pas suicidaire. Quand Carlisle était dans cet état, mieux valait pas protester car les représailles pouvaient être terribles.

— Monsieur Masen, les négociations entre votre société et la nôtre sont annulées. Déclara fermement Carlisle.

Il prit mon bras avec force ne laissant pas le temps à Edward de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il m'entraînait à l'extérieur du restaurant. Sa poigne était tellement forte qu'il m'arracha un cri de douleur.

— Papa, tu me fais mal. Gémis-je douloureusement.

Carlisle me poussa à l'intérieur de sa berline noire et ordonna à Charles, son chauffeur de démarrer tandis qu'il refermait la portière derrière nous.

— Est-ce pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne à ce dîner ? Pour flirter avec le jeune Masen ? Hurla Carlisle en colère.

— Je ne flirtais pas avec Edward. Ce dîner était strictement professionnel. Répliquai-je agressivement.

— Edward ? Releva Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils, ses pupilles s'assombrissant soudainement. Depuis quand le vouvoies-tu ? Tu sors avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

— En quoi cela te concerne ? M'écriai-je énervée. Je te rappelle que tu viens d'interrompre un dîner super important pour l'entreprise pour je ne sais quelle raison.

— Baisse d'un ton, jeune fille. Siffla dangereusement Carlisle.

— Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi à la fin ? Criai-je furieuse.

— Ton langage ! Gronda Carlisle.

— Charles, arrêtez la voiture. Ordonnai-je.

Aussitôt que le véhicule s'arrêta, je sortis en trombe et claquai la portière derrière moi. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ignorais les appels de Carlisle. Il n'avait qu'aller se faire voir ailleurs. J'en avais plus qu'assez de son mauvais caractère et de ces disputes incessantes. Ils nous étaient désormais impossibles de nous parler sans crier et c'était vraiment insupportable.

Je marchais encore quelques minutes pour essayer d'apaiser ma colère. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Carlisle avait mis fin à mon dîner avec Edward. Surtout que ce contrat avec Masen Investissement Inc. était fondamental pour la création d'une nouvelle société en Europe. Dans deux semaines, nous devrions recevoir les représentants de la société italienne Acampora et sans le contrat avec la société Masen, toutes négociations seraient quasiment impossible.

J'hurlai de rage dans la rue et donnai un coup de pied dans le vide en essayant d'évacuer ma colère. Il savait être haïssable quand il le voulait.


End file.
